Dreams Can Come True
by AngelNight290
Summary: Cecilia Weasley is just trying to make it through her fifth year at Hogwarts. Already advanced for her age group she is busy focusing on her dream to become a great singer/song writer in a trouble time where a war can break out any moment. Once Draco Malfoy comes in the picture she be able to manage her Dream, family Drama and her love life?
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this Story was originally posted as 'It all Started with one Night' but I have changed a few things and is now being re-posted.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Bloody hell Ron, It's just a spider!" I snapped at my brother and took off my shoe and squished it. "There it's dead, now stop screaming like a little girl."

"I wasn't screaming like a little girl," Ron denied. "It just came out of nowhere and I wasn't expecting it. I was just about to kill it when you walked in."

"Sure Ron, if you say so." I rolled my eyes and walked out of my brother's room mumbling something along the lines of, 'Yeah that's why you were on your bed hugging the bed post.' I shook my head at the stupidity of my brother and started walking up the stairs to the room I share with my little sister Ginny, and her friend Hermione.

I guess I should introduce myself; my name is Cecilia Rosalie Weasley. I am Fifteen years old and I am the twin to Ronald Weasley. We come from a very big family; It goes my mom and Dad, Molly and Arthur, my brothers, Charlie, Bill, Percy (who's a total asshole...Anyway), Fred, George, Me, Ron, and Ginny. I told you it was a big family, and we all have three very same characteristics, red hair, either green or blue eyes, and the freckles.

"So what was Ron screaming about?" Ginny asked as I walked into the room. She was sitting on the bed with Hermione and that stupid fluff-ball she called a cat. I hated sharing a room with these two and that stupid cat. Why am I sharing a room with them? Well because we are staying at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, which is at something, something Grimmauld Place. I don't know, I was asleep when they brought me here and I haven't been able to leave since, which sucked ass big time.

"There was a small spider crawling on the floor." I shrugged and laid on my bed. While they talked about how Ron is such a little sissy. The only reason I was stuck at the old house of Black was because supposedly the Dark Lord was back. Alright, don't get me wrong, I do believe that it's a possibility that he could be back, I'm not so sure I believe a Fourteen year old boy who might have been a little stressed out about The Triwizard Tournament, and could have been imagining things. I'm not saying that I don't believe Harry either, hell I'm here aren't I, and I'm not going to be like my idiotic brother, Percy who doesn't believe in the 'impossible' as he puts it. I'm just one of those people who need to see it to believe it.

So I'm here waiting on my proof, being forced to share my room with my little sister who's at that really girly stage of her life, and who is a little bit whinny since she finally get what 'that time of the month' means. I swear my parents baby her too much. Then there is Hermione, who is book smart and is very proper and very annoying. Sometimes I want to strangle her. I don't know why I can't share a room with Fred and George I spend most of my time in there anyways. But no, it's improper for a fifteen year old girl to share a room with her brothers. Yea whatever, what she doesn't know won't kill her. I know I Know, Why would I stay in Fred and George's room and not my own twins? I know it's odd but I am closer to them then Ron, that's mainly due to the fact that Ron started treating me differently once I was sorted into Slytherin.

What, a Weasley in Slytherin? Yes it's true, I have always been more conniving and vengeful then the rest of my family. And according to Ron there has been no good witch or wizard that has ever come from Slytherin. So the second I got sorted into a different than the rest of my family things have never been the same.

"Hey Cilia, Can I barrow your light blue tank top?" Ginny asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her skeptically raising one eyebrow. I was very hesitant to let her barrow my cloths since a few years ago she had this faze where she wanted to be just like me and started wearing my cloths and trying to act like me. I was cool with it until she came downstairs for dinner wearing my mini skirt and the very tight halter top that goes with it. Those cloths were hidden in my closet because my mom didn't know I wore cloths like that to parties and stuff. Let's just say I got yelled at for an hour and I stopped being nice to Ginny after that. Well I wasn't nice until she stopped acting like me. Apparently Ginny knew what I was thinking about because she said "Don't worry. I just need a top to wear with my jeans, because all mine are dirty and I haven't done laundry yet."

"Why don't you just barrow Hermione's? I'm sure she has a top you can barrow." It would have been better if she barrowed Grangers since I'm a bit bigger on top then she is.

"Yea she does, but Harry is coming tonight..." She trailed off blushing. I rolled my eyes, apparently she still had a crush on him. "And your top looks really good with those pair of jeans."

"Fine," I sighed rolling off my bed and going to my closet and pulling the top at her. "Make sure you have mom shrink it a size or two, so it's not so big on you. Face it you have small boobs. Just make sure you stretch back out." I walked out of the room and ran straight into Kreacher, that stupid annoying house elf who insults us any chance he gets. "God I need to get out of here or I'm going to go insane." I mumbled to myself walking into Fred and George's room and collapsing on the bed next to Fred. "I really hate it here." I whinnied to him.

"Aww, what's wrong Cilia? Are you starting to go insane?" Fred teased.

"Yes!" I complained. "It's so boring here, and I'm tired of cleaning this nasty ass house."

"Well, the house has provided us with test subjects, so know we don't have to use you! That's a plus isn't?" Fred said trying to make me feel better.

"Yea, sure." I scoffed. "You just got tired of me getting you back."

"Here." George threw a letter to me, cutting off Fred's reply. "It came this morning for you it's from Amanda." Then he went back to writing something.

"And your barely giving it to me know!?" I asked and he just shrugged. "Jerk" I mumbled and opened it. Amanda Richardson is my best friend and partner in crime, besides Fred and George. She's in Ravenclaw and is very sweet and is friends with almost anyone, but she does have a wild side and loves to get in trouble and to party. If there's a party, she knows about it. That is probably why she wrote me. Yep I was right, there was a Ravenclaw throwing a party at his house tonight and she wanted to know if I wanted to crash it with her.

Usually I would say yes in a heartbeat but there is no way in hell my mom was going to let me go. So it looks like I will be spending another boring night stuck here... Screw it; I needed to get out of here. I quickly got up and wrote that I'll be at her house in a half hour and gave it to the brown owl sitting on the desk. Don't ask me where it came from because I have no idea. All I knew was that I needed to get out of this house.

The only way I was going to be able to go was if I could convince someone to cover for me if mum and dad start looking for me and I actually needed away to get out of the house since I couldn't appaperate yet. As Fred and George are on the same tight watch as I am so that leaves my big brother Bill. I knew he would understand my need to get out of this hell hole. I found Bill in the kitchen playing a game of Wizard's Chest with Sirius Black…Perfect he will help me convince Bill.

"Hey Billy, Can I ask you a really big favor?" I asked in my sweet little sister voice as I took a seat next to him at the table.

"Depends…" he said cautiously looking at me wearily (what do you want…?"

"Oh nothing really…I just want you to apperate me to Diagon Alley, so I can meet up with my friend Amanda and then we are going to go to a party." I said really quickly and before he could even say the 'no' forming on his lips I interrupted quickly "I will be careful I promise! I will be with Amanda the whole time and always in a public place. I promise! Please Bill I am going stir crazy and I just need to get out of here, pretty please?"

"Cilia, it's too dangerous," Bill Sighed "I know its hard being cooped up her but it's for the best. Plus mum and dad will kill me if they find out!"

"But they don't have to know! It's after dinner and mum and dad probably won't leave their bedroom to make sure we are in our rooms and all you have to say it's that I am in yours cause Hermione and Ginny were driving me crazy and she will believe you." I protested "Please?"

"Cilia n-"

"Bill let her go" Sirius spoke up interrupting Bill, "She will be fine and I think if anything does happen I think she could handle herself. Plus it's not good for a girl her age to be cooped up in an old house like this." He winked at me.

Bill sighed clearly thinking it over and finally said "Yes you can go but I am apparating you to Amanda's house that way I know you two are together and not wondering around Diagon Alley looking for each other."

"Thank you! Thank you! You're the best brother in the world!" I squealed launching myself at him to give him a hug, clearly he wasn't expecting it as he had to catch himself before we both fell to the ground.

"You're welcome now let go!" he laughed pushing me away from him; I just laughed and moved to the other side of the table to give Sirius a quick hug.

"Thank you Sirius! He wouldn't let me go if it wasn't for you." He just patted me on the back and let me go. "Now gentleman, if you will excuse me I am going to go get ready."

**End of Chapter 1**

Please read and Review! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked coming into the room and sat on the bed to watch me finish putting on my Make-up.

"Who said I am going somewhere?" I asked. I finished with the make-up and put my black headband on. I was wearing a white tank-top, that barley showed my belly-button, with dark blue hip-hugger jeans.

"You are dressed like you are going to a party." She pointed out. Did I look like I was going to a party? I didn't think I did... Oh, well. "So since you're not going somewhere, why are you dressed like that?"

"Let's just say that I realized that I liked someone." Crap. I shouldn't have said that. Now she is going to be bugging the hell out of me until I tell her. Great.

"Really? Who? I won't stop bugging you until you tell me." How did I know she was going to say that? This is gonna suck.

"Stop acting like it's such a big deal. It's Sirius Ok?" It wasn't a complete lie, he is hot.

"I know it's serious! That's why it's such a big deal." She said. Wait. What?

"No. You do not understand me. My crush IS Sirius." I tried again.

"I know! It's serious! I promise I won't tell anybody."

"It's Sirius!"

"I know! Now tell me who it is!"

"Sirius!"

"You said that already! I get that the situation is serious!" She snapped. Why is she the one getting mad?

"It's Sirius. S-"

"I know how to spell the word serious. Now tell me who he is."

"I just did!"

"Wait. What?" She asked confused. "No you didn't."

"Yes. I did. You just misunderstood me." I sighed. "I said Sirius! As in Sirius Black!"

"Oh... I feel like a moron." And you should too. "Wait. Is that why you always sleep in Fred and George's room? To be closer to Sirius?"

...How desperate do you think I am...?

"Yea Sure." I rolled my eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Bill." I left without waiting for her reply. I swear she can be stupid sometimes. "This is going to end badly."

"What's going to end badly?" Great. It's the man of the hour.

"Hey Sirius." I turned around and smiled. Please Ginny stay in the room and don't come downstairs. "I was just looking for Bill."

"He's downstairs in the kitchen." He smiled back. "Have fun tonight Cecilia. You look like you need it."

"Thanks Siri-" I was cut off by Ginny's voice coming from behind Sirius.

"Cecilia Are you going to tell Sirius that you like him?" The stupidity continues. Then Ginny must have realized who I was talking to because I heard her say. "Oops."

...Oops is right...

"Well Ginny. It looks like you just did it for me." I glared at her.

"I'm Sorry." She mumbled and ran past us and towards the kitchen. I looked back at Sirius and saw a slightly shocked expression. Great, this is going to be awkward.

"Uh... Cecilia I'm flattered that you like me." He cleared his throat. "What I mean is that you are a beautiful young woman and-"

"Look Sirius." I cut off his rant, and started my own. "I do like you Sirius, I mean who wouldn't, You are hot," Oh God! This is so awkward. "But I'm not obsessed with you as my idiotic sister believes me to be. I'm smarter then I look and I know when something cannot happen. I accept it, get over it and move on. "So it doesn't have to be awkward between us and we can skip right past this really awkward conversation."

"Good... That's Good. He sighed with relief. "So like I said have fun tonight, and don't worry your mum won't find out."

"Thanks again Sirius." He headed back upstairs and I headed towards the kitchen intending to kill my little sister. But I guess luck was on her side because Bill just walked out. "Hey Bill, can we go before I kill our idiotic little sister?"

"Why? What she do?" Bill asked confused. "Come on let's go to my room we will leave from there."

"Ask her. She seems to like opening her mouth when it should stay closed." I growled and followed him up the stairs to his room.

"Hmm, reminds me of another little sister of mine at that age…" He laughed and ducked my hand as I tried to smack him and opened his door.

"Smart ass." I grumbled "So Can you not drop me off at Amanda's house? Her parents think she is coming to our house after the party and she is just meeting me there."

"Where is she at now?"

"She should already be at the leaky cauldron."

"Ok so I will drop you off at the leaky cauldron and then just use the Floo powder to get back to the burrow, Earl will be there so just send a letter to me and I will come get you.

"Ok I will." He grabbed my hand and apparated us out of there.

...Hopefully the night gets better...

**End Chapter 2**

**Please Review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It's about time you showed up." Amanda said as soon as I walked to our table in the Leaky Cauldron. Amanda was the typical girl that almost every guy fell for. She is average size, had blond hair, blue eyes and a personality to match. Just don't piss her off, trust me it isn't pretty.

"I had to find a way out of the house." I explained as I sat down across from her. "Anyway, what's the rush? It's only nine the party doesn't start till ten-thirty."

"We are kind of meeting some people here." She chuckled sounding nervous. "Promise not to get mad?"

"Why? What is it?" I said not promising her a thing.

She took a deep breath and when she began speaking her words were all rushed together. "I have a date tonight with Blaise Zabini. Anyway I told him that the only way I could go is if we met my father's conditions, which are that it had to be a double date with one of my friends and one of his. Retarded, I know but you know how overprotective my father can be. So I chose you because, well you're my best friend and my dad absolutely adores you... Are you mad?"

I just looked at her blankly, trying to process everything she just said. Once I was done processing I calmly asked: "Is there even a party tonight?" she nodded. For her sake it was good that there was on because after this so called 'double date' I'm definitely going to have the need to get completely wasted. "So, who exactly is Zabini bringing?"

"Umm... See that's the part you are not going to like." She looked nervous again. I narrowed my eyes thinking she was right, I wasn't going to like this very much. "It's... umm... it's-"

"Amanda!" A voice called from behind me.

"Look it's Blaise!" She said grinning. She got up, grabbed her jacket and went over to him, motioning for me to fallow.

"And here I was thinking that it might be a three-headed dog." I rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed her over to the door, where her 'date' was waiting.

"Blaise, I believe you met Rosey, I mean Cecilia before right?" Only Amanda and a select few of people can call me Rosey. I blame Percy because when he was younger he had a hard time saying Cecilia, so my mum told him to call me Rosey and the name stuck ever since.

"Amanda, we are in the same house, so I think I would know her," Blaise stuck his hand out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it for a second, than figuring he wasn't going to try and pull anything I gripped it harder than necessary. Just because we were in the same house did not mean we were best friends. I was still a Weasley, still a 'blood traitor' and being a Slytherin didn't change anything. They were just more…civil to me than the rest of my family.

"Yeah, Blaise here has found himself on the wrong of some pranks my brothers and I have pulled." I grinned releasing his hand. "By the way, how's the rash doing?"

"Ra-rash?" He asked nervously, than realization hit him and he glared at me. Being the gentleman that he is he just clenched his teeth when he said, "A lot better, thanks for asking."

I just smiled innocently, but from the corner of my eye I caught Amanda glaring at me. I cleared my throat deciding that I wasn't going to ruin this for her; I changed the topic of conversation. "So... Umm... where is this friend of yours?"

Now it was his turn to smirk and I seriously didn't like it. "Oh he should be here right about... now." He said just as the door opened. I looked over and saw a very familiar head of blond hair and those cold ice blue eyes. Oh, and lets not forget the permanent sneer on his face.

"Weasley." He growled

"Malfoy." I countered.

* * *

Any reviews...? Please...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So Amanda gets up on the table and starts singing some random ass song and starts stripping her clothes off just as Professor Snape walks in. She even threw her top at him." I laughed at the memory as Amanda blushed. Surprisingly Malfoy and I have been getting along. We were even sitting on the same side of the table so Amanda and Blaise could sit together. It has been a really fun night. "Snape seriously walked in and then walked right out again. He wasn't able to look at her in the eye for about a month."

"Hey I was drunk." Amanda defended. "Plus that wasn't as nearly as bad as you making out with him! And you weren't even drunk."

"What!?" Malfoy and Blaise asked together shocked.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe you brought that up." I glared at her and she just smirked. "Look I was distracting him so my brothers wouldn't get caught stealing from his supply closet. It was the only thing I could think of at the time." I defended. Malfoy was laughing his off causing me to lightly punch his arm. "It's not funny! You have no idea how hard it was to face him not only in class but my stupid private lessons!"

"You take private lessons? Why?" Blaise asked finally calming down.

"I wanted to learn more about the dark arts. Wanted to know how to defend myself." I shrugged. "So I asked Snape if he could teach me more than these lousy teachers we've had, and plus he's always wanted to teach the dark arts, so why not? Once Dumbledore approved it, I started been doing it for about three years now."

"She's actually really good. She's been teaching me stuff too." Amanda looked proud of herself that she was actually learning something.

"Amanda? Would you like to dance?" Blaise held out to her nervously, guess he still wasn't sure if she actually liked him.

"I would love to." She smiled up at him and gently placed her hand in his. As he helped her stand she glanced back at me. "To bad this place doesn't have a microphone. It would have been great to hear Cecilia sing while we danced." With that she and Blaise joined the other dancers on the dance floor. That just left Malfoy and me sitting in an awkward silence.

"You sing?" Malfoy asked, looking interested.

"Yeah, I've been singing ever since I was little. I also write songs too." I grinned sheepishly.

"Do you play any instruments too?" He asked.

"Yeah, my aunt taught me how to play the piano and I self taught myself to play the guitar." I was truly proud of myself for that. "Music is my life, my passion. I always wanted to be a professional singer, always wanted my songs to be played all around the world. Too bad that probably will never happen." I said sadly looking down at the table. I felt Malfoy's fingers lightly under my chin and he brought my face up to look at him.

"Why not?" He asked softly. I looked into his icy blue eyes, to see true interest and something else that I couldn't identify.

"Because of all this shit going on right now!" I jerked away from him. I didn't like how I felt with him touching me. "Nobody wants to hear from a girl trying to make it big in the music business. They're too busy with the story that you-know-who, might be back, and that the Famous Harry Potter might be a liar or might be in serious danger. Hell my own parents are too busy being concerned for him that they don't even care what I want, much less care about my dreams." I said bitterly. I had no idea why I was sharing this with him. Less than two hours ago, I hated him but know I felt comfortable with him, that I could talk to him about anything and he would actually listen to me and maybe even care.

"So you don't believe Potter's story?" He asked disbelievingly. I shook my head no. "Why don't you? I thought that you and your family believed everything that Potter and Dumbledore said, that you guys lived on their every word."

"Where's the proof that he is back? I know that Diggory is dead but that could have happened in that maze thing and Harry could have thought he saw something that wasn't even there." I shook my head and looked at Draco sadly. "My family may live by their every word but I don't. I'm sick of living in hiding, because of Potter. I want my life back. I want my freedom back. And I bet that you want him to stop accusing your father of being a death eater."

"Potter just wants attention." Malfoy spat and right at that moment I couldn't agree more with him. "Look I'm sick of talking about this, wanna dance?" He held out his hand and without a second thought I placed my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor.

The song that was playing was a slow song. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped mine around his neck and automatically rested my head on his shoulder. It felt good to be in his arms, to be held by him. At that moment I wanted everything to be different, but I knew they couldn't be.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked up at him, staring into those blue eyes of his. He slowly lent down a little more and our lips met. It was a soft kiss, a kiss like I would push him off of me any second. Instead I found myself kissing him back, when he slowly ran his tongue across my bottom lip, I slowly opened up for him. That's when the kiss became more passionate and demanding. He pulled me closer to him, so that there was no space between us. We broke apart breathless, panting for air.

"Let's get out of here." He said lightly pecking me on the lips. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me back to our table so I could grab my jacket. I glanced around for Amanda and didn't see her. I guess her and Blaise already left. I shrugged my shoulders and followed Draco outside. We walked around the corner where a black convertible Corvette was parked. I raised my eyebrow when Draco pulled out a set of keys and opened the passenger's door for me. "It's the only thing I like that a muggle has created." He closed the door once I was in and went around to the driver's side. "I hope that you don't mind if we go to my place, my parents aren't there."

"I don't mind." I smiled at him as he started the car and sped off. I was thinking about what was going to happen later. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

Just wanted to say Thank you to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for the review. Let me know what you think and I will update again tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Draco as we walked inside his home. It was huge to say the least and if I hadn't been to Amanda's house I would have been shell shocked.

"I want to show you something." He said grabbing my hand and led me through the entryway to a room with a beautiful grand piano. I let go of his hand and walked over to it and lightly caressed the keys with my hand. I have never seen a piano this beautiful, the one at the Burrow is falling apart and half the keys don't even work. This one you could tell that it has been taken care of. "It's my mother's, she used to play it all the time but now it just sits here." I jumped when he spoke. I wasn't expecting him to be so close.

"It's beautiful, it probably plays like a dream." I complemented. He just smiled and sat down on one side of the piano bench and patted the spot next to him. I hesitantly sat down and looked up at him.

"Play something for me." He softly said.

"Like what?" I asked nervously. Truthfully when he said he wanted to show me something I wasn't expecting this, I was thinking more along the lines of the bedroom.

"Something you wrote." I nodded hesitantly and wiped my now sweaty hands on my pants. God why was I so nervous? Oh, I know, it's because I've never played anything for anybody besides Amanda and maybe Fred and George.

"I just finished this song about a couple of weeks ago, so you're the first one to hear it." I glanced up at him and noticed that he seemed pleased by that. I smiled back and took a deep breath and started to play the song that meant so much to me. About 10 seconds into the intro, I started to sing:

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I slowly let the final notes fade away and looked over at Draco who was staring at me intently. I swallowed thickly, my throat suddenly dry. I was wondering what he was thinking, because he suddenly lent closer and our lips met. The kiss was desperate and full of passion, it's like we couldn't get enough of each other. He pulled me on to his lap, so that I was straddling him.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered breathlessly when we pulled a part. When I nodded my agreement, he stood up with me still in his lap. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and my arms around his neck, so I wouldn't fall. I lightly nibbled on his ear and gently kissed him as he carried me up to his bedroom.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The next morning I woke up with my head resting on Draco's bare chest, his arms wrapped around me and our legs tangled together. I tensed, waiting for the feeling of regret to come but strangely it didn't. Slowly I detangled myself from Draco so I wouldn't wake him and quickly got dressed again. If I didn't get back soon Bill was going to kill me.

Glancing back at the sleeping Draco, I smiled to myself. Last night was the most fun I've had in a long time. Shaking my head I grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly wrote:

_Thanks for last night. Maybe we can do it again sometime.  
~Cilia_

I placed it where he could find it and used the floo powder by his fireplace and went back to the Burrow.

"Where have you been?" My mother screeched as soon as I appeared. I spun around and saw her and my dad glaring at me, I smiled sheepishly.

Oh shit… I'm dead…

* * *

The Song is UNTITLED by Simple Plan. Thanks for reading! Any reviews?


End file.
